Xavier McAdams
Design Personality Biography Floral Hurricane Xavier is first seen as a silhouette watching the duel between Allison and TJ, amused when Allison wins in an upset. The day after Allison's surprising victory, Xavier makes as scene in his desire to meet the mayor's daughter. Allison puts up an act to sheepishly repel Xavier's advances, but Xavier is not deterred. He intercepts Allison and TJ when they walk home together. Xavier ignores TJ and openly hits on Allison. Xavier invites TJ to fight him when his underclassman begins to makes threats. Allison sends TJ away to talk to Xavier alone, asking him what he wants. Xavier expresses that he'd like Allison to be his girlfriend to which Allison agrees if he beats her in an Action Duel after school in two days. Xavier schedules his Action Duel with Allison and encounters her in the hallway. When Xavier tries to get frisky with Allison, she attacks him, blocked the first time, but struck the second. On the day of their duel, Xavier made sure to tell as many people as possible causing a large turnout, irking Allison, which is what Xavier wants. Their Action Duel takes place in "[[Medieval Castle of Canterbury]]" Field Spell, where all Special Summoned monsters must attack the turn they are summoned if able and all Warrior-Type monsters gain 800 DEF. Allison and Xavier exchange simple opening turns except Xavier sets three Spell/Traps. Xavier doubts Allison will attack with an array of traps ready to attack, but Allison believes the best way to get rid of traps is to force the opponent to use them. She summons her signature monster "Black Luster Soldier." Allison's soldier is quickly destroyed by Xavier's "Infernity Force," but she doesn't mind. Allison runs into the castle, searching for a particular Spell Card. Xavier begins a full assault strategy, starting with his "Infernity Necromancer." Allison and Xavier exchange Counter Traps, her "Black Horn of Heaven" against his "Infernity Barrier." Xavier manages to inflict damage first with "Infernity Beast." The hound attacks Allison, but she readily uses her Duel Disk to defend and kick the dog away. When "Infernity Destroyer" attacks directly, Allison jumps out of the window and revives her soldier with "Call of the Haunted." "Black Luster Soldier" catches Allison. Xavier immediately destroys Black Luster Soldier a second time, but Allison reveals the card she found in the castle, "Fulfillment of the Contract." She uses it to get her soldier back out for a third time, much to Xavier annoyance. Allison has her soldier destroy "Infernity Necromancer," preventing Xavier from Special Summoning more "Infernity" monsters from his Graveyard. Xavier retaliates by summoning his strongest monster "Infernity Doom Dragon," who aims to destroy "Black Luster Soldier" with its effect, but Allison manages to defend her Life Points and prolong the duel. During Allison's next turn, she uses the effect of "Valkyrian Knight" to revive her "Black Luster Soldier" one last time. She primes herself for victory with an attack against "Infernity Beast," which would win her the duel, but for an unknown reason Allison has "Infernity Doom Dragon" destroyed instead, surprising the audience and Xavier. Xavier uses the Spell Card "ZERO-MAX" to revive his Doom Dragon to re-use its effect destroy "Black Luster Soldier" a third time and win him the duel. While Allison is gracious in defeat, Xavier wants to know why she essentially threw the match. Allison doesn't have an answer and tries to leave, but Xavier still wants to make good on their promise. He lets the crows know the conditions of their match, and he kisses Allison. Fed up with Xavier's advances, Allison slaps him. Following the incident, Allison and Xavier receive detention for a week, Xavier for indecent behavior on school grounds. Xavier meets Allison's parents, and Arthur is not happy with him. Xavier does not inform his father of his detention. Rather, Xavier is revealed to me the leader of Duel Gang, Void Malice, and he leads their team to victory over Duel Gang, Machine Kings. After a few days, Xavier notices that Team Floral Hurricane is engaged in a gang duel against Team Immortal. He takes particular interest in "The Lily Chevalier's" match when she duels against two people. Xavier enjoys the duel until the girl summons "[[Hope Diamond Dragon]]," which emits an enormous light and gives Xavier a throbbing headache. The bright light attracts the police and Xavier flees the dueling grounds with his second in command [[Neil Marchal]]. At school, Xavier's interest in Allison increases as he's not over the way she should have beaten him. He also thinks about her movement during the duel, too good for a poor someone who's only been in a few Action Duels. When their detention ends, Xavier attacks her with flirtations and questions that she refuses to answer. Xavier is further intrigued when Allison is selected to be a part of the preliminary team for the upcoming Action Duel Tournament. One night, Xavier is disturbed by an unknown force, and his Deck begins to glow. He receives notification about a Turbo Duel, featuring the "The Lily Chevalier." Xavier hopes to see the "Hope Diamond Dragon" and tracks down the duel. He catches up with the Chevalier just in time to see her summon the "Hope Diamond Dragon" though she still loses. Xavier wants answers as to why he feels such a powerful connection to the dragon, and attacks the masked girl for it. They get into a fight, but the "Hope Diamond Dragon" glows, transporting the masked girl and Xavier home. Following the previous night's fight, Xavier is immediately determined to find out who the secret girl is. Then, he notices Allison looking weak and immediately suspects her. Xavier gets close to Allison at lunch, and squeezes her arms and shoulder in his usual flirting, but she doesn't express any sign of pain. However, Xavier males a B-line to Allison when he sees that she has ice on her shoulder, the same place he struck the masked girl. Xavier pins Allison against a locker and grills her on her whereabouts the previous night. Allison claims that she was at home, and Xavier is not satisfied with her answer. TJ pulls Xavier back, pushing him to the floor. Xavier is ready to fight, but Harrison stops Xavier and gives Allison and TJ passage away from him. That night, Xavier out with in his Duel Runner and expresses that doesn't know why he is pursuing this so aggressively, as if it were an instinct. Xavier is soon approached by Floral Hurricane's leader [[Julia Elsen]]. Xavier wants the identity of "The Lily Chevalier," and after much discussion Julia agrees to negotiation if he defeats her in a Turbo Duel. They decide to duel immediately. Xavier goes first in their Turbo Duel, setting one two Spell/Traps. Julia immediately goes on the offensive, but she doesn't act recklessly. Her cleverness baits Xavier into activating one of his Traps while she still manages to Synchro Summon "Queen of Thorns." Xavier counters by summoning "Void Ogre Dragon," whose effects allow Xavier to destroy "Queen of Thorns" without interruption, but Julia remains one step ahead and summons "Splendid Rose." Xavier manages to defend himself with "Void Shield" when Julia tried to corner him with "Splendid Rose's" effect that weakens his monster. "Rose Paladin" still destroys the powerful dragon, and "Splendid Rose" leaves Xavier with 600 Life Points when Julia's turn ends. If Julia draws a Spell Card, she wins the duel with the effect of Speed World 2. Xavier manages to bring back "Void Ogre" with "Speed Spell - Stardust Shimmer" that he had set. With "Void Ogre" on the field, Xavier can negate a Spell/Trap once per turn, and he can negate the effects of Spell World 2 if Julia chooses to use its effect. Julia aims to eliminate "Void Ogre" with her signature monster, which weakens "Void Ogre Dragon" significantly. Xavier uses "Half or Nothing" to prolong the duel one more turn, but he cannot hope to win without a tide-turning Spell or Trap. He draws "Memory Crusher," a Level 3 monster, which initially seems useless until Xavier Flip Summons his set monster "Attack Gainer." Xavier Synchro Summons "Armory Arm," and uses its effect to equip itself to "Void Ogre Dragon," giving it the power to defeat Rosette and inflict significant effect damage, enough to defeat Julia. When it's Allison's turn to duel Xavier, they are quick to end their survival duel with a final encounter. Xavier is aware of the dangers of "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" and immediately banishes it with the effect of "Speed Spell - Dark Core." Xavier Summons "Infernity Knight" to begin a direct attack, but Allison has "Call of the Haunted" waiting to revive her "Chevalier de Fleur" and stop the attack. Allison begins to rebuild her hand with "Speed Spell - Accelerator Draw" and "Shift Down." She mounts an assault that clears Xavier's Monster Card Zone and then Synchro Summons "[[Hope Diamond Dragon]]" with help from her "Chaos-End Master." Xavier is awed by the beauty of Hope Diamond Dragon. Her attack leaves Xavier handless due to the effect of "Infernity Knight." With the effect of "Infernity General" in his Graveyard, discarded through "Dark Core," Xavier fills his field with three "Infernity" chess pieces "Pawn," "Knight," and "Bishop" to Synchro Summon "Void Ogre Dragon," who immediately destroys "Chevalier de Fleur," being the most dangerous monster Allison controls. As the duel intensifies Allison and Xavier become cloaked in light as both of them become unable to destroy the other's dragon with both players a strong line of defense traps and monster effects. They are unaware that their duel can no longer be seen by others. Xavier manages to summon "[[Infernity Black Falcon]]," whose direct attack also fails. Allison and Xavier's duel attracts two diamonds, one of which is the Black Orlov, which comes to Xavier. Allison proceeds to evolve dragon into "[[Blizzard Knight - Imperial Leviathan]]," who destroys "Infernity Falcon" and severely weaken "Void Ogre Dragon." With the power of Black Orlov, Xavier evolves his "Void Ogre Dragon" into "Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon." "Dragocytos" threatens "Imperial Leviathan," who is only saved by Allison's "Shield Warrior," discarded when she first began the survival duel. Still "Dragocytos" damaging effect aims to secure Xavier victory on his very next turn. Since "Dragocytos" cannot be destroyed by battle, Allison tries to destroy it with "Speed Spell - High Speed Crash," but Xavier protects it with "Void Cauldron." Allison then resolves to focus on depleting Xavier's Life Points. She empowers her Fusion Monster with "Skill Successor" and "Noble Knight's Guardian Angel." "Imperial Leviathan" wages a final attack that fails to destroy "Dragocytos," but Xavier loses the rest of his Life Points and thus, the duel. In defeat, Xavier's Duel Runner shifts down, but she watches as his opponent spiral out of control. She passes out and falls off her runner, which crashes. Xavier gets to Allison and unmasks her, confirming his suspicions about her. Just then, the Black Orlov appears on Xavier is a ring. Xavier is soon stopped Chris and Jordan, who believe he's going to harm her. After they negotiate the situation, Xavier takes Allison back to the Void Malice hideout with Neil. Xavier orders his teammates to leaves except for Neil. They discuss the terms of their loss, which they both agree doesn't matter now that they have the mayor's daughter who is wounded and unconscious. When Allison awakens, she admits she's too weak to attack Xavier. They instead decide to have a discussion about their situation, and with Xavier being the first person besides her teammates to know about her Turbo Dueling, she opens up to why she does it even though it is classical teenage rebellion. Xavier says he does it simply because it's fun, but he never realized that so many people would want to join him and got caught up. Their moment of openness is interrupted when the "Black Orlov" glows renders both of them unconscious. The diamond reveals itself to essentially be Xavier's "Void Ogre Dragon," a jovial surprisingly jovial spirit that got caught up in the intensity of Xavier and Allison's duel, hence its "Dragocytos" form. The dragon explains that a conflict is arising in human world and Spirit World simultaneously, but it does not know why. However, the dragon is aware that "Fusion" is the cause. When Xavier and Allison awaken, they are no longer together but in the hospital. Xavier awakens first but refuses to any questions until after Allison awakens. When she does, she later talks to Xavier about the story she told, pleasantly alarmed when Allison's story includes that she had sex with Xavier though she only told that part to her mother. Xavier agrees to back up Allison's story with a mixed version of his own. Action Duel Tournament Xavier returns to school three days after his hospitalization, and he is eager to see Allison when she returns after a whole week. Xavier agrees to keep some distance from Allison after everything they'd been through but they are quickly reconnected as Allison prepares for an Action Duel against [[Elizabeth Lofton]]. Allison reveals to an equally confused Xavier that she has "Pendulum" Cards. Xavier soon watches Allison's duel concerned about the new cards but more about her well-being with Elizabeth unleashes a relentless assault on Allison. Allison responds by Pendulum Summoning "[[Amarillo Gale Dragon]]," which gives Xavier as well as TJ a headache for Allison is in "Berserk." Allison proceeds to win the duel, and afterward she informs Xavier that she didn't remember much of the duel after summoning her new dragon monster. On the Saturday of the exhibition, Xavier sits with several of his classmates but notices two of his teammates Rebecca and Neil with their respective schools. Xavier enjoys [[Maxen Tatem]] victory over [[Joseph Lien]] and is pleasantly surprised by [[Terryl "TJ" Dexter|TJ's]] snatching victory over [[Laurie Wise]]. When Allison duels [[Marcus Liszt]], Xavier does not share everyone's shocked reaction to Pendulum Summoning. When Allison forfeits her subsequent duel against tournament-organizer [[Johann Adeny]], he bursts into laughter. During the first round of the Action Duel Tournament, Xavier is drawn against [[Emelda Leoni]] set to the Field Spell "Xyz Terriroty". Xavier goes second and opens his turn by quickly summoning "Stygian Street Patrols" and landing a direct attack, but Emelda's Volcanic cards quickly burn through Xavier's Life Points. During Emelda's next turn, she manages to easily summon "Volcanic Doomfire." Emelda activates "Big Volcano" to Special Summon tow monsters from Xavier's Graveyard in Defense Position to further exploit "Doomfire's" effect. Emelda succeeds, but Xavier uses "Damage Eraser" to negate the effect damage and gain Life Points equal to the damage he would have taken. During Xavier's next turn, he uses "Infernity Mirage's" effect to fuel the Synchro Summon of "Infernity Doom Dragon," whose effect destroys "Volcanic Doomfire" and leaves Emelda with 300 Life Points. Though "Infernity Doom" could not attack that turn, it prevented Emelda from hunting for her Spell Cards. Xavier's "Infernity Beetle" landed a direct attack, which won him the duel and advanced him to the second round. In the second round, Xavier was set to [[Kai Libson]], Allison's teammate from Floral Hurricane. Allison did not offer Xavier any help on the duel, but warned that Kai is an incredibly annoying opponent. Xavier and Kai dueled in the "Soul Arena" where Kai revealed the totality of her "Traptrix" monsters and "Hole" Trap Cards, and she easily cut down Xavier's Life Points to 600. Under the threat of Kai's ace monster "Traptrix Rafflesia", Xavier decided to overwhelm the number of traps Kai had. He started by flooding his Graveyard with "Blaser Cartridge" and then using "Infernity Launcher" to summon "Infernity Beetle," "Archfiend," and "Destroyer." Kai tried to banish Xavier's monsters with "Bottomless Trap Hole" but Xavier negated it with "Infernity Barrier." Xavier subsequently moved to Synchro Summon the "Infernity Doom Dragon" and the new monster Allison gave him "Gaia Knight the Force of Earth" but both monsters were removed from the field by the effect of "Time-Space Trap Hole" and "Trap Hole of Spikes," respectively. Under rare stress, Xavier saves himnself from the damage effect of "Trap Hole of Spikes" with "Damage Eater" in his Graveyard. Xavier continues to scramble to defend his Life Points by finding one of his Spell Cards. He revives "Archfiend" with "Call of the Haunted" to block a direct attack, but it is destroyed with "Traptrix Trap Hole NIghtmare." Xavier manages to find and activate "Infernity Chaos" to Special Summon "Infernity Necromancer" from his Deck but Kai counters with "Rafflesia's" effect to activate "Double Trap Hole" from her Deck and banish "Necromancer." Xavier manages to stop the direct attack one last time "Infernity Gardna" in his Graveyard that he Special Summons in Defense Position. Xavier luckily draws "[[Inferno Mantilla]]" whose effects prevent Xavier's "Infernity" monsters from being affected by Kai's card effects. Xavier reveals that he planned to exhaust Kai's Trap cards, but it's best to make his cards unaffected by her traps. Xavier manages to revive "Infernity Desroyer" and Synchro Summon who allows Xavier to revive "Destroyer" in Attack Position. "Destroyer" destroys "Rafflesia," which inflict 1600 to Kai as damage and "Infernity Doom Dragon" follows with a devastating attack on "Traptrix Dionaea" that wind Xavier the duel and eliminates Kai from the Action Duel Tournament. Deck Xavier uses an '''Infernity Deck''' which is based upon the Handless Combo, using cards which only activate when Xavier does not have any cards in his hand. Like Allie, Xavier has different dueling styles depending on which Deck he is using as well as two aces. His Ground Deck features the demonic/western variation of Infernity monsters, and he uses Spell/Traps almost strictly based on supporting his Infernity monsters. His Ground Deck's Dueling style is to maximize the use of his Graveyard by reviving his Infernity monsters and using their full capabilities along with several support cards, thus supporting his swarm and need of cards in the Graveyard. His Turbo Deck features the Infernity monsters based moreso on chess and knights, featuring Infernity Shield Bearer, Infernity Archer, and Infernity Knight, for example. His Spell/Traps do not focus sole on not supporting his Infernity monsters. Rather, he utilizes the Continuous Void Traps, which support the Handless Combo itself, not necessarily the Infernity monsters, though they still work in tandem. His Turbo Deck's style is to prevent his monsters from being destroyed by battle or card effects. If his monster do reach the Graveyard, Xavier asserts it is only because he allows it as some of his chess Infernity monsters activate their effects from the Graveyard though self-banishment, such as Infernity General or Infernity Queen. In addition, his Deck's aces change depending the Deck he's using. His Ground Deck's ace is Infernity Doom Dragon, while his Turbo Deck's ace is Void Ogre Dragon. Xavier openly admits he prefers his Turbo Deck, as contrary to his outward appearance as a "bad boy", he like the Deck's medieval flare despite the demonic archetype. References